


Finding a Home

by Percimmon



Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, chewing mention, death mention, pred!Virgil, prey!patton, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Patton gets trapped in a snowstorm while finding a new place to live, but a certain human couldn’t stand to see him die.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Finding a Home

“No, no, no…” Patton muttered as the snowstorm howled.

Not in a million years did Patton think he’d get caught in a snowstorm. He thought of himself as a smart borrower and always made sure to get home as soon as he borrowed what he needed, but now he had no home to go to now… Once the owners of the last home he lived in found out about his presence, they started placing mice traps and locking all their food. He wasn’t safe and had to move, as much as he didn’t want to. Finding another home as a borrower was a nightmare and just living outside guaranteed he’d be mauled to death by some stray cat or racoon. But now it seemed like there was no hope in finding a new home as he was now stuck in a forest. The snow made it terribly hard to see anything. His hands turned an icy blue and his feet felt numb trying to walk through the thick snow. Finally, a gush of wind made him collapse near a tree.

Patton was too tired to get up from where he laid. The big snowflakes started to pour down on him, covering his tiny frail body more and more. Tears ran down his face and into the snowy floor as he laid there, helpless. His limbs became numb and it was hard to move out of the snow pile that got bigger every minute. Time seemed to slow as his mind went fuzzy. His heart started to slow, now becoming too tired to even cry, the tears from before freezing on his face. He knew he was going to die, so he watched as the snowflakes fall to the ground, trying to enjoy the little time he had left, until the ground suddenly rumbled.

Patton knew what was coming, and so desperately wanted to get away. He didn’t want to die by a human’s hand. At least nature seemed more forgiving to him than any human ever would be. A human would only torture him over and over again until they got bored of his existence or they’d lock him in a cage as some kind of pet. With all his might, he tried to push himself away from the terrifying human who was looking at _him._ His sniffles were drowned out by the roaring wind that froze his limbs. The ground rumbled all around him as the human finally got down on their knees, staring into his soul. Their eyes seemed locked right on him as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the absolute worst.

“You’re gonna be okay, I promise…”

Patton opened his eyes, shocked at how softly they spoke. Their eyes beamed with concern as he watched in horror their hands go right to him. Quickly, he balled up, wanting this nightmare to end. His world went dark and became just a bit warmer. He opened his eyes again, confusion and shock pulsing through his body. The human hadn’t killed him. Instead, they simply cupped them in their hands. He was glad to finally start to warm up a bit again, but he knew better than to trust the human, even if it seemed they were trying to help. Now that his limbs were starting to warm up, he tried to pry open their fingers.

“Don’t hurt me, ple- please…” Patton said, his voice hoarse from not speaking for a while.

A rush of wind hit Patton’s face, and he looked down in horror, seeing the human was now standing up. He bolted back inside, wanting more warmth. He was surprised just how gentle they were being especially if they stood up without him noticing. Maybe his mind was still too fuzzy to really notice their movements. He snuggled into their palms, just wanting more warmth. It wasn’t like he could stop them from whatever horrible thing they were planning to do with him. A few moments of silence passed until they spoke.

“I know this looks bad but- but I promise you’ll- you’ll be fine…”

Suddenly, Patton felt the gigantic hands move and be lifted into an even darker and warmer place. He didn’t know where he was at first, but, finally, his heart sank.

“Please don’t eat me! Please!” Patton begged as he tried to hold onto one of their fingers, but it was no use as he was gently pushed into their warm mouth. His heart raced as he felt the tongue beneath him move him in even more, tears trailing down his face again. The mouth suddenly closed, his hand brushing onto one of their teeth. Quickly, he balled himself up, hoping the human would at least make this a quick death. He waited for their teeth to crack his head open or tear off a limb, but nothing happened. A warm breath flowed over his tiny body as he curled up on their tongue, still bawling his eyes out. He didn’t dare open his eyes, scared to see their sharp menacing teeth and the gullet he’d soon be going down.

Patton shuddered and cringed as the tongue started to lick every nook and cranny of his frail, tiny body. He yelped as he was pressed up against the roof of their mouth. He choked as he wept harder. His body couldn’t stop shaking as he waited for his death, knowing it would be slow and painful. Finally, the tongue dropped, no longer feeling the pressure of the slimy muscle. There was stillness after, as if the human just froze and became a statue. He dared open his eyes, the first thing in his vision was their teeth. Looking down, he saw the slimy pink tongue he laid on.

Suddenly, Patton started to slide down to their massive throat. He quickly tried to hold onto the tongue, but now he was much too tired from the cold he was once in and from crying an entire storm’s worth of tears. His legs were quickly swallowed down as he made one more weak attempt to hold onto the tongue. After a while, the human had stopped swallowing him, a small hope building inside him. Did they change their mind? Would they let him out? Soon, a thought came to him. Even if they did release him, he’d die from the bitter cold. He would die either way… Slowly, he let go of their tongue, absolutely exhausted. He laid his head down on the tongue, his eyes growing heavy. Finally, he felt them swallow him again, now fully entering their throat.

Patton’s world was fuzzy again as he felt the flesh push him down. It was almost soothing if it weren’t for the fact that he’d be buried in his grave soon. The throat massaged at his body, and the warmth was somewhat relaxing, much better than being frozen. He could hear the human’s heartbeat and their slow breathing. As much as he wanted out, he knew anything he’d try would just be pushed back down by their throat. He continued to listen to their breathing, trying to distract himself from his death below. Finally, he felt his legs enter into an open space, and soon his entire body fell into their stomach.

Patton simply laid down on the floor of the human’s stomach, until he suddenly remembered something. Quickly, he checked the tiny bag he had at his side and found the dagger he made. It was one of his best handy works he was somehow able to make. He found a thumb tack and hacked away at it with the smallest and strongest stone he could find. Picking it up, he looked over at the stomach walls, then back at his makeshift dagger. He stood up, pressing a hand into the stomach walls, cringing as he felt the sticky mucus collect on his hand. He walked, feeling his way around until he felt an unusual dip in the walls. The same strange type of dip continued to repeat until he realized… This human… This human ate other borrowers… The dips in the walls must’ve been scars left from another borrower who also had something sharp, something that’d hurt the human.

Then Patton finally realized what he was about to do. He would have to hurt someone if he wanted to live. Slowly, he looked back down at his dagger, exhausted, but he still wanted freedom. There was a very small chance, but it was still a chance at escaping this mess. He touched the walls again, feeling the scar. As steady as he could he took his dagger, ready to strike at the wall, but a voice in him screamed at him to stop. Nothing about this felt right, even if this were a human he’d hurt, a human that wanted him _dead_. An exhausted look spread across his face, trying to sort the thoughts that screamed in his head. He shuddered. He didn’t want to hurt _anyone,_ not even this human. Slowly, he opened his bag again, and placed the dagger inside.

Patton laid back down on the floor, the warmth that surrounded him lulling him to sleep. At least he should sleep while he dies. He didn’t want to feel any pain and hoped death would at least come in his sleep. Slowly, his eyes closed, finally getting an eternal rest from his long-attempted journey to finding a new home. Or so he thought…

✰✰✰✰✰

After around an hour later, Patton woke up, his eyes slowly opening. He gasped, remembering where he was, but… he wasn’t dead? His eyes widened, absolutely confused at the fact that he was still somehow _alive._ Suddenly, he felt the walls press against him in a circular motion, realizing the human must be trying to rub him.

“Are you awake?” the human said, the voice echoing all around Patton.

“I- I’m awake!” he yelled, hoping the human heard him, “Let me- me out, please?”

Patton gasped as the stomach suddenly closed in on him. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being pushed up into the human’s throat, into their mouth, and finally outside onto their hands. He shivered, now cold due to being inside their stomach for so long. The room was dimly lit with just a fireplace to light the room. He looked out one of the windows, seeing it was already night.

“Take this,” the human whispered as he handed Patton a warm wet rag, “Sorry about getting you dirty.”

Patton quickly wiped off as much saliva as possible, happy to get himself at least somewhat clean, though, he was still cautious not to let his guard down in front of this human.

“My name’s Virgil, by the way. Yours?”

He blinked, stunned that the hu-… Virgil would ask such a question, especially to him. He was a borrower after all, a pet at best and a pest at worst.

“Pat- Patton…” he said, scared to death what they would do if he didn’t answer their questions.

“Are you feeling okay? Need anything?”

Patton blinked, again surprised at how kind they were being. A part of him wanted to trust Virgil while another said to run away. Quickly, he nodded no, curling in on himself. His heart raced and it felt as if a darkness was trying to choke him to death.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Virgil started, “but I can tell you’re bothered by something…”

Patton curled up even more. He desperately needed a new home and Virgil seemed nice enough to… save him. He blinked at the realization. Virgil had _saved him._ He must’ve been so scared and tired to comprehend what was happening that he didn’t think about that. Now that he thought about it, not a single drop of stomach acid was in their stomach. Maybe he could trust Virgil…

“I was looking for a new home when- when the owners of the old home found me and star- started putting mouse traps and locking all the food…” He hid his face in his knees, scared that Virgil would just crush him.

“Well, you can stay here if you want. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?”

Virgil simply nodded.

“Thank you…” Patton said, starting to cry.

Virgil smiled, gently trying to wipe his tears as they laid down on the couch they were sitting on. Slowly, they laid Patton on his chest. He quickly snuggled into it, listening to their heartbeat as they grabbed a blanket, covering both of them.

“Let’s sleep…” Virgil yawned.

Patton nodded as his eyes soon closed, happy to have found a home.


End file.
